


My Family

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bassian, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Sexting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but so are bodhi and cassian, dad Bodhi, language warning, poe is a 5 year old, poe is adorable, sniperpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian gets an urgent phone call from Bodhi. It's not what he thinks. It leads to the most memorable week and weekend of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Modern AU Bodhi, Cassian and little Poe from the 13 Days of Sniperpilot Halloween. This is set about 4 months from the first fic. I have plans to use them for several winter prompts, and needed this filler before I got into some other fics. So you'll see more of this trio in the future!

The snow drifted down lazily outside as the afternoon sun peaked through the clouds. Cars and school buses drove up and down the city streets, the constant squish of slush against tires mixing with the typical hum of engines making the silence impossible.

Cassian sipped his coffee calmly in his breakfast nook, safe from the bustle of the day from his vantage point in his apartment. He jumped as his phone buzzed, causing him to spill a bit of his late afternoon pick-me-up on his hoodie and lounge pants.

He looked at the caller ID and smiled as a picture of Bodhi holding his son Poe smiled up at him.

“Hey.”

Heavy breathing with low moans met him on the other end.

“Cassian…I need you…”

Cassian gulped. He’d had playful phone conversations with Bodhi before. But phone sex? Every inch of Bodhi’s body flashed in his mind’s eye. He could already feel his pulse racing.

“Cassian…what are you wearing?” Bodhi managed through grunts and groans.

“Shit, Bodhi. I’m just wearing pajama pants and a hoodie” He didn’t have to try to match the huskiness in Bodhi’s voice.

“I need you…to do something for me…” Bodhi hissed.

“Anything…” Cassian said, finding it more than easy to slip a hand into the waistband of his shorts.

“I need you to…” Bodhi moaned.

“Yes?” Cassian moaned back, the anticipation mounting. It’d been quite a while since he’d been intimate with Bodhi, and this was unexpected surprise.

“I need you to…” he hissed in a breath. Cassian felt a shiver run down his spine.

“I need you to…pick Poe up…from school.”

Cassian stopped his stroking instantly.

“I’m sorry. What now?”

“I tripped…on one of Poe’s planes…and I think I twisted my ankle, and I’m supposed to be at the school in 5 minutes and I can’t drive. I tried, but I didn’t even get down the driveway. And you’re closer. I’m sorry…I don’t want to inconvenience you…”

Cassian gulped. “Y-yeah. Yeah, sure. I’ll be right over to the school.”

“Thanks…I’ll call the school and let them know you’re coming. I just…thanks again, you’re the best. See you in a bit.”

_Call ended._

Cassian began frantically running around his apartment, throwing on whatever winter clothes were ready at hand, his discarded erection fading with the stress of needing to be at the school. Traffic was heavy, but living only a block away had its advantages.

A spot opened up right near the school entrance just as Cassian was pulling in, and he quickly dashed into the school, handing the middle-aged security guard his license so they could print him an ID sticker.

“You’re here for Dameron-Rook?”

“Yes, yes that’s me. I mean, I’m Cassian Andor, I’m here to pick up Poe. Uh, Dameron-Rook.”

“He’s in classroom 3 just down the hall, Mr. Andor. He’ll be excited to see you,” the security guard said, handing him the sticker with his image printed on the front and the classroom he was going to. Cassian tried not to think about why this random security would think that Poe would be glad to see him, but as he hesitantly entered the room, he was nearly knocked off his feet as a kindergartener with large brown eyes hugged his legs.

“Mr. Cass! Mr. Cass! You’re picking me up today!”

Cassian laughed as he messed the hair on Poe’s head.

“I am! Your daddy had a little accident. We’ll have to talk about it later. Do you have all your things?”

Little Poe nodded eagerly. “Yes! And wait until you and daddy see the picture I drew today!”

“I can’t wait. Let’s get you home,” Cassian said as he made sure Poe was appropriately bundled up against the cold. He acknowledged the teacher who was busy dealing with another kid that seemed to have managed to find permanent markers.

Every string in Cassian’s heart seemed to tug as Poe reached up and grabbed his hand.

“Have a nice day, Mr. Andor. Have a nice day, Poe,” the security guard said as Cassian signed himself out. Cassian was suddenly glad Bodhi had insisted on taking his spare car-seat as he helped Poe strap in.

“Mr. Cass! We got to play in the snow today. It was really cold.”

Cassian chuckled. “I’m surprised you still had school today. We got a lot of snow overnight.”

“We’re getting more! One of the boys in my class said there’s a storm this weekend and he’s really smart.”

“I hope we don’t get a storm! Aren’t you and daddy taking a trip?”

“Yeah! But then there will be more snow to play in. Maybe we’ll get snowed in!”

For a 5-year-old, Poe was a better public speaker than Cassian.

“I hope you don’t get snowed in for too long. What if there’s a Yeti monster?” Cassian said, feigning a spooky voice.

“A Yeti monster! What’s that?” Poe’s eyes grew twice their normal size as he kicked his elevated legs excitedly.

“If your daddy lets me stay for dinner, I’ll tell you all about them.”

“Okay!” Poe said, kicking his feet even more excitedly.

The rest of the drive home was quite, Poe watching the snow with a new sense of wonder.

Cassian could barely get the belt off of Poe before he was tugging his backpack behind him and running to the door.

“Daddy daddy! Mr. Cass said that if there’s a snow storm a monster will get us!” Poe exclaimed as they came inside the house. Poe always seemed to have a way of taking what was said and repeating the bare minimum, and it made Cassian’s heart swell.

Bodhi was sitting in the living room with his foot crossed over his other knee with an ice pack on his ankle, a look of pain and adoration fighting for prime reality on his face.

“Poe,” he started, very stern, a tone-of-voice that wasn’t familiar to Bodhi.

“Yeah?” Poe said, suddenly halting his excited movements.

“Remember this morning when I asked you to pick up your planes from the hallway before you went to school?”

“Yeah…” Poe said in a little voice, realization that he’d not done what was asked of him causing his bright face to dim.

“Daddy tripped on one of your planes and hurt himself. And he could’ve really hurt himself bad. You’re lucky Mr. Cass was nice enough to pick you up from school.”

Cassian had felt like he was the one getting yelled at, and suddenly realized he was also the adult in the situation.

“I’m sorry,” Poe pouted.

“Please pick up your toys next time, OK?”

“OK.”

“Promise, Poe?”

“I promise, daddy.”

“Pinky swear?”

“Pinky swear!” Poe exclaimed as he latched his finger around Bodhi’s, neither able to conceal a grin.

“Daddy! Can Mr. Cass stay for dinner? He wants to tell me a story.”

“I think that’s up to Mr. Cass.” Bodhi met Cassian’s eyes with a wink.

“I’d love to,” Cassian blurted out instantly. Bodhi gave him one of his private smiles. Cassian suddenly felt heated, thinking about the phone call he’d taken the wrong way not too long ago.

“I can show you my picture!” Poe interrupted, plopping onto the carpet and unzipping his bag to pull out a white piece of paper. He showed it to Bodhi, who’s face turned instantly somber.

Cassian stooped over Poe to see the stick figures drawn there and the text scribbled across the top with red crayon.

“My family,” the text read, each letter in a different size and the “i” hastily drawn in above the other letters like it’d been left out.

Below that was a stick figure line of people holding hands: a blob in brown that had “Mr. Cass” scribbled beneath it, a smaller orange blob titled “me” and a blue blob titled “daddy.”

Cassian felt a lump rise in his throat and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to conceal the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Poe broke the silence.

“Can I put it on the fridge, daddy?”

“Yeah. Yeah, go ahead.”

With the Picasso masterpiece in tow, Poe ran to the kitchen, leaving Bodhi and Cassian alone.

They stared at each other a moment before Cassian cleared his throat. “How. Uh. How is your ankle?” Cassian asked, kneeling down in front of Bodhi and taking a peek beneath the ice pack.

“It’s better. It stung more when it first happened because I also got propeller jammed in the sole of my foot.”

They both smirked.

“I hate when I get propellers stuck in my foot,” Cassian said, chancing a more romantic graze of Bodhi’s ankle.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked with a smirk. “I need to stay with the patient. Maybe kiss and make it better?”

Cassian felt his cheeks flush at the way Bodhi now looked at him. He’d wish nothing more than to finish what he’d accidentally started earlier. Only this time with help.

“If your kisses can make me better, I may have a few other ailments that need tending to,” Bodhi said, leaning forward to meet Cassian’s lips.

“We’re having spaghetti!” Poe exclaimed, breaking up the intimate moment as he zoomed into the living room, a plane already in his hand.

Bodhi chuckled as Cassian stood abruptly and tried to act casual.

“We are, little pilot. Why don’t you go upstairs and wash your hands and the three of us can cook dinner together?”

“Yeah!” Poe exclaimed before zooming off with his plane. As soon as he was safely out of sight, Cassian was kneeling in front of Bodhi once more, this time running a thumb across his cheek. Bodhi lifted his free hand to pull Cassian in for a kiss, Cassian careful to not smash his body against his patient’s foot. It lasted for less than it should have. But the two knew better than to test Poe’s ability to turn up unexpected if they ever got too heated.

Cassian’s words came throaty as he cupped Bodhi’s face.

“When you called me earlier, I…I thought you were trying to…you got me so heated…I mistook your pain for…pleasure…”

Bodhi jerked his head back and away from Cassian’s hand, a laugh erupting from him.

“You thought I was trying to have phone sex with you?”

“Yes! You were moaning and groaning. And you asked me what I was wearing.”

“I sound like I’m…” Bodhi dropped his voice down to barely a whisper. “I sound like I’m fucking when I’m in pain?”

“Kinda…yeah…” Cassian said, shrugging.

“And it…turned you on?”

“A bit, yeah. A lot.”

“Good to know. I can now call you and lead you on for a few minutes and ask if it’s pleasure or pain.” Bodhi smirked that special smile. Cassian felt his heart melt, but decided to keep up the playful flirting.

“You ass! I won’t answer. You can’t be in pain through a text!” Cassian teased.

“No, but I can send you pictures of my body parts. You can guess which ones need kissing.” Bodhi shrugged.

A thunder of footsteps on the stairs, caused a break in sexual tension, and Bodhi stood with the help of Cassian, a not-so subtle brush against Cassian’s ass as Bodhi slid his arm around Cassian’s waist.

“Mr. Cass have you made spaghetti before?” Poe asked as he stood in front of the pair.

“Probably not the same way you and daddy do. But maybe you can teach me?” Cassian said as he helped Bodhi limp into the kitchen. He was convinced at this point that Bodhi was now fine but playing up his injury to keep Cassian doting on him. Bodhi leaned against the center island as Cassian got him a stool to sit on, the ingredients already laid out.

Cassian felt a tug in his heart as he looked over at the refrigerator and saw the picture Poe had drawn magnetized to the front door.

 _My family_.

Cassian couldn’t help repeating the phrase over and over again in his mind. And from the private smiles Bodhi kept giving him, he knew he was, too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too weird that everything that's in Bodhi's POV also has a little more insight to his thoughts? And Cassian's isn't quite as revealing? I'm trying to make a distinction in their personalities by doing it.

To say the Bodhi had butterflies in his stomach was an understatement. Maybe a herd of cattle was a better description. He was about to ask Cassian that would have a big impact on their relationship, but at least he had his son to sweeten the deal. Cassian was absolutely going to punish him. Ever since the phone sex incident a few days ago, the threatening text messages kept coming. He didn’t know when, and he didn’t know how, but he would pay. And Bodhi couldn’t wait. Right now, though, there was something more important.

“What if Mr. Cass doesn’t answer?” Poe asked, Bodhi’s phone in his hand looking like a phone book in comparison.

“He’ll answer, don’t worry. Go ahead and push the green button.” Bodhi hadn’t used Face Time that much, and to be honest, it just wasn’t ever as good as leaving something to the imagination, but he figured if Cassian actually saw them both, he absolutely couldn’t say no. Plus it was a national holiday and he knew Cassian already had the time off.

“Hello?” Cassian looked and sounded like he’d just woken up, but with his shifting hours at work, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if he had been.

“Mr. Cass! It’s me!” Cassian chuckled in response then cleared his throat.

“Really? Are you sure this isn’t Mr. Poe’s dad with his face shaved?” Poe giggled and Bodhi leaned closer to the phone and waved.

“Oh it _is_ you, Poe! How are you?”

“I’m good! Today was my last day at school before vacation.” Poe turned to look at his father. “What do I say again, daddy?” he asked in a whisper. Bodhi glanced at the phone and whispered in his ear. “Just ask him if he would like to come on vacation with us.” Poe nodded his head. “Ohhhhh, right. Mr. Cass, would you like to come on vacation with us?” Bodhi couldn’t help but notice Cassian’s face light up, but he quickly put on a stoic look.

“Hmm…I’ll have to check my schedule.” Cassian made an effort of flipping through whatever papers he had strewn about that were absolutely anything but a schedule. “You know, it does look like I’m off this weekend. Yes, Poe and Mr. Poe’s dad, I would love to come on vacation with you.”

“Yay! Daddy says that it’s going to snow so you better pack your parka!” Cassian chuckled at that.

“It will be the first thing I pack. Thank you for inviting me, Poe.”

“It was daddy’s idea, but he wanted me to call you. He said there was no way you’d say no to me. Goodbye Mr. Cass!” Poe hung up the phone himself, and Bodhi was absolutely screwed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cassian came through the front door, he thought it was more than a little unusually quiet for a father and son about to go on vacation. He dropped his duffle bag near the front door and headed upstairs, hearing the distinct sound of sniffling. Two people sniffling. Cassian was more than little confused, but he peered into Bodhi’s room first.

Fully dressed to go outside, Bodhi was sitting on the edge of the bed, sniffing but trying to look stoic.

“Bodhi?” Cassian asked, leaning through the door. Bodhi immediately leaped off the bed and pulled Cassian into an embrace.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s so stupid, Cassian. It’s so, so stupid. Poe was going to take all of his toys with him, and I told him this was a special weekend, that he could leave his toys at home, and he threw an absolute fit. He never throws fits. And he,” Bodhi gulped. “He told me he hated me and ran to his room and slammed the door, and I know he doesn’t mean it, and I know he’ll forget it, but we’ve never had a fight before. Never. I don’t know what’s set him off.” Cassian just rubbed Bodhi’s back.

“You know he doesn’t mean it. He’s probably just overly worked up about the weekend. But I know, it still hurts. I’ll talk to him, it’ll be fine.” Bodhi pulled himself away and tried to laugh.

“Thanks. You’re the best.” Cassian just smiled as he left the room and headed towards Poe’s door. Memories of their very first encounter started coming back to Cassian, about how he’d insulted Bodhi to his face and then found Poe and told him stories until he’d fallen asleep.

He knocked on Poe’s door gently, and he could see Bodhi tentatively lingering by his bedroom door, watching.

“Poe? Hey Poe? It’s Mr. Cass. What are you doing in your room? We have to leave soon!” Cassian was doing his best to sound like he wasn’t privy to what had just happened.

“I’m not going,” Poe answered. “Daddy is mean.”

“You’re not going? So that means we have to play in the snow without you? And who will believe us if we see a yeti monster?” There was a pause, then the door opened a crack. Poe’s eyes were red and swollen, but looked up at Cassian curiously.

“M-maybe I could go.” Cassian knelt down so that he was eye level with Poe.

“Well I don’t think it’ll be much fun to go without you. I even bought us special groceries to make breakfast.”

“Really? What kind of breakfast?” Cassian put a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “I can’t tell you unless you come with us. Can I help you finish packing?” Cassian didn’t want to have to address what Poe had said to Bodhi, but he knew it needed to be resolved.

“I’m already done packing. Daddy is mean and he won’t let me take any toys. I hate him.” Poe was instantly triggered and crossed his arms, huffing as he stomped over to his bed and plopped down on it.

“How about this, my little pilot friend. Why don’t you pick out a book to take instead of your toys? And we can _make_ toys in the snow. I can show you how to build a giant fort.”

Poe uncrossed his arms and started looking over at his bookcase. “I guess that’d be OK.”

“And you can maybe apologize to daddy? He just wants to make sure we have the most fun.”

“OK,” Poe said in a pout. He walked over to his bookcase, and after carefully selecting “I’m a Pilot,” he handed it to Cassian.

“Excellent choice. Can you go tell daddy you’re sorry now?” Poe nodded his head, seeming to be a little more relaxed.

Cassian grabbed up Poe’s little duffle bag and his book, and followed Poe into the hallway. Bodhi was already waiting for them.

“Daddy. I’m sorry. Mr. Cass said that you just want us to have fun.” Bodhi knelt down and pulled Poe into a hug.

“It’s alright, Poe. I do just want us all to have fun. We’re going to have the most fun, I promise. Go put your bag in the car and then help me grab some snacks?” Poe nodded excitedly, his bag and book in tow as he ran down the stairs. Cassian slid up to Bodhi and pulled him into an embrace, tucking a few stray locks behind his ear.

“Thanks,” Bodhi said, leaning his head on Cassian’s shoulder.

“Listen, I really care about you two, and it just broke my heart to see you both like that. Anytime. Absolutely anytime.”

“I love you,” Bodhi said softly.

“I love you, too.” They stood in silence for a time, but Cassian was eager to excite Bodhi. “And, speaking of toys. I may have brought something with me? Not exactly a toy, but…” Bodhi pulled his head up to look in Cassian’s eyes, and there was no mistaking his look.

“This sounds interesting. I can’t wait to find out what it is.” The distance between them closed and just as Cassian slipped his tongue in Bodhi’s mouth, earning him a little moan, the distinct sound of excited footsteps running came closer. They broke apart slowly as the sound of opening and closing cabinet doors could be heard.

“We can finish this later,” Cassian said, giving Bodhi a quick peck before grabbing his duffle bag to take it downstairs.

“Can’t wait.”

Cassian had been waiting to exact his revenge, and being invited on vacation (aside from elating his heart at the idea of spending time with Poe, whom he really did love and care for like a son), also provided the best opportunity for him to plot and prepare. He was going to destroy Bodhi.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth. Rotting. Fluff.

The total car trip lasted around 4 hours (give or take a few rest stops along the way), with Poe, drifting between being asleep and waking up and asking endearing, yet still thoughtful, questions about Cassian’s life. Cassian loved talking to Poe, and every now and then Bodhi would just turn his head and smile his private smile at Cassian. And each time, Cassian felt his heart soar.

Bodhi had rented a private log cabin for the weekend, though the term, given that the log cabin had heat, a full kitchen, working bath, Wi-Fi and cable, didn’t exactly feel right. Still, they were going to be up in the mountains, far away from the hustle and bustle of any city. Cassian couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful the scenery was, and was already getting nostalgic for the trip ending before it had even started.

After the winding journey up the mountainside, they finally pulled up to their cabin, and as Bodhi pulled into the drive, Poe was already kicking his feet excitedly the way that always made Cassian chuckle. Poe was freed by Cassian from his car seat, who carried him up to the front door while Bodhi pulled out the key to the door. The trio entered what was absolutely the most picturesque weekend retreat: a large kitchen, a huge open living room with an inviting fireplace, and a patio that overlooked the snow covered mountainside.

Cassian and Bodhi left Poe to explore while they grabbed everything from the car, the pair looking up to see Poe hopping on the couch through the vast windows.

“So, about that thing you mentioned? When do I get to find out what it is?” Bodhi asked, collecting all of the grocery bags while Cassian scooped up their personal belongings.

“Oh that? That’s something you have to wait for until nighttime.” Cassian said with a sly smirk. Bodhi was quick to press his lips to Cassian’s, which was more than a little awkward with all their stuff, but they made it work.

“As long as I can walk in the morning.”

Cassian kicked snow up at Bodhi as they walked back to the front door. “You’ll see,” was his only response.

Once they had unpacked and had lunch, they donned their snow gear to go tubing near the house. Cassian, as promised, had packed his beloved parka, but he couldn’t help but feel a little neglected when Poe and Bodhi emerged wearing full matching snow gear.

They spent hours outside, finally calling it quits when the sun started to set and the wind picked up. Cassian and Bodhi grabbed some fire wood before they headed inside just as light snow started falling, glistening in the setting sun.

The trio peeled off their outdoor gear and combined their efforts to cook dinner, which somehow turned into Poe presenting a cooking show with his special guests Mr. Abbu and Mr. Cass. Now, completely stuffed and lounging by the fire, Cassian was checking his phone after hearing it buzz.

“Soooo….that storm they predicted? We’re definitely getting it. Actually, it’s not a storm. My phone alert says blizzard. Is there a back-up generator here?”

“Really?” Bodhi looked at Cassian’s phone as he held it out, Poe leaning over to try and see as well.

“Yeah, I think I saw a generator when we pulled up on the right side near the patio. Good thing I brought candles and flashlights with me.”

“That’s because I told you to, daddy!” Cassian couldn’t help but chuckle.

“He’s not wrong about that. Good thinking, Poe.” Bodhi continued to look at the weather map.

“Well, if we get stuck up here, I can at least hope that we have cell phone service. Are you going to be alright missing work if you have to?”

“Yeah, they won’t miss me. But Poe will miss school,” Cassian pointed out.

“I’m sure Poe won’t mind missing a day, right buddy?” Poe grinned.

“No!”

The three snuggled up on some pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace, with one giant blanket draped over them all, Poe sitting in the middle. They sat and talked, with Cassian occasionally picking up his phone to look at a weather map as the wind began howling outside. After he announced that they would get at least a few feet of snow, Poe jumped up to look out the window.

"I can't even see your car, daddy!" Bodhi joined him, patting his head.

"Lucky we brought a lot of groceries, huh little Pilot?"

"Lucky I decided to come!"

Bodhi and Cassian chuckled at that, and Poe was scooped up in Bodhi's arms to be placed back down in the middle. The phone was finally tucked into Cassian's pocket. If they were snowed in, they were snowed in. As the night wore on, Poe snuggled in closer to Cassian, and it didn’t take long for his breathing to even out. With a nod from Bodhi, Cassian picked him up and carried him to his room, Bodhi grabbing a glass of water to put on his nightstand.

Once he was all tucked up in bed, Cassian kissed his forehead. Dark lashes fluttered opened and sleepy brown eyes looked up at Cassian.

“Goodnight, daddy,” he said. “I love you.” He turned his gaze to Bodhi and smiled. “Goodnight also daddy. I love you.” Cassian found it next to impossible to speak with the lump that had risen in his throat, but he somehow managed.

“I love you, Poe.”

Bodhi leant down and kissed Poe on the forehead. “We’ll be right next door if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Poe said with a yawn, turning over and pulling his blankets up close.

Cassian leaned his head against Bodhi, pulling him in close as they watched Poe for a few moments before leaving his room.

Once in their own bedroom, Cassian froze. “Did he just…he called me ‘daddy?’” Bodhi curled himself into Cassian, fisting his hands in his sweater.

“He’s actually been calling you that a lot lately. He just hasn’t said it to you, yet. I told him he can call me ‘Abbu’ or ‘Abbi' or you 'Papá,' but he likes calling both of us ‘daddy.’ He told me he would think of clever names for us later, but for now he wants us to know he loves us both the same." Bodhi paused to place a soft kiss on Cassian's cheek.

"He really, really loves you Cassian, and I do, too.”

Cassian wasn’t sure if he should cry or laugh with joy.


	4. Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ratings and tags changed for this fic. I would like the reader to know that Poe does not have any clue what his daddy's are doing.

Bodhi groaned and rolled over, reaching out to clutch the body beside him, only to realize he was in bed alone. The night had been uneventful, much more uneventful than Bodhi was hoping. But after the long day, and the sweetness he could read on Cassian’s face after tucking Poe into bed, he knew it wasn’t the right time. Still, he was anxiously awaiting Cassian’s surprise. He stood to look out the window and saw the snow was still falling heavily outside. They’d have to keep up with shoveling if they wanted to get the car out once a plow finally came.

The sound of laughter drifted into the room, and Bodhi noticed a delicious scent floating in the air. He threw on his bathrobe and slippers, and shuffled his way into the kitchen. Cassian and Poe had prepared quite a breakfast, with three plates already laid out at the dining room table.

“Morning! What do we have here?” Bodhi was led to sit down at the table by Poe pushing him into a seat.

“Daddy and I made breakfast! Chilaquiles!” Cassian joined them at the table, setting down three glasses of milk.

The trio talked about the weather, about what they had planned for the day, and just hoped Cassian had something a bit more inappropriate than breakfast in mind for him.

“Was this my surprise?” Bodhi asked, as Poe went to the refrigerator and poured himself more milk. Bodhi slipped his foot out his slipper to rub his foot on Cassian’s leg under the table.

“Not even close,” Cassian smirked.

“The suspense is killing me.”

“Patience.” Cassian licked a finger a bit too explicitly and Bodhi nearly choked on his food.

===========================================

Around late afternoon, Poe was tuckered out on the couch sleeping in front of the fireplace, and Bodhi took the opportunity to pull Cassian into their bedroom, if only for a few moments. Not doing anything so far was driving him crazy.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Bodhi started grabbing at every bit of Cassian that he could, but he was, appallingly, pushed away.

“Didn’t I saw ‘patience,’ sweetie? But I suppose I can at least give you part of your surprise now.” Bodhi grabbed at Cassian’s crotch, he wanted this so, so bad. But his hand was pushed away. Cassian laughed and Bodhi deflated.

“Not that kind of surprise.” He made his way over to his duffle bag and pulled out a package.

“If that’s not a deluxe vibrator I’m kicking you out into the snow.” Bodhi was really, really hoping it was vibrator. But it was-

“A baby monitor!” Cassian said, opening the package. “And not just a baby monitor, but also a motion detector. I checked all kinds of reviews, and this thing is the loudest. So when I’m pounding you we’ll have ample time to look civilized if Poe needs us.”

“Oh Cassian…this is…why didn’t I think of this before?”

“Because you enjoy car sex?” Cassian set about setting up the monitor on the nightstand.

“Hey, we’ll master a comfortable position someday,” Bodhi shrugged.

They set up the matching monitor in Poe’s room, only to have Poe run to them asking about a snack as soon as they walked back to their bedroom. Foiled, but they still had time. This was possibly the best gift Cassian had given Bodhi so far.

===========================================

The rest of the day and evening was spent shoveling around Bodhi's car, a snowball fight in which they called it a three-way tie because the wind was getting too strong, another great dinner, and more fireside cuddles.

After reading “I’m a Pilot” a tucking Poe into bed, they headed back to their bedroom, Bodhi already feeling his pulse race. Finally, finally they could maybe possibly fuck? 

“Now do I get my surprise?” Bodhi breathed, pushing his crotch into Cassian so he knew how ready he was.

“Just need to use the bathroom,” Cassian said, grabbing his pajamas and walking to the master bath (which was on the opposite side of the bed), and closing the door.

Bodhi stripped down, setting his glasses on the nightstand and pulling his hair out of his bun. He started stroking himself a few times and letting out a few grunts. He’d been waiting for this for too long. He grabbed the lube and condoms from his bag and slipped the latex on to his cock, hearing the water running in the bathroom.

“I hope you’re almost done,” Bodhi moaned. The water stopped, and suddenly, he heard his phone beep with a new text message. He grabbed his phone, which had been plugged in and discarded the entire day, to see he’d received a new text message from Cassian.

_Just getting started._

Bodhi was idly palming himself as he saw that Cassian was still typing. He almost passed out when he received Cassian’s next message, which was actually a picture of himself, standing completely naked in front of the bathroom mirror with one hand around his cock as the other held his phone up.

“Cass…you could just come out here,” Bodh whined.

Bodhi received another picture message, this time with a bit of pre-come leaking from Cassian’s cock, his mouth drawn up in a wicked grin with his eyes shut.

“Cass…really…”

_Finger yourself_

“Cass…if you just came out here like, 5 minutes ago, we’d already be fucking…”

_Finger yourself_

_I want my dick in you as soon as I open this door_

Bodhi grabbed for the lube and wiggled up against the headboard, spreading his legs as he slicked his finger up. This was, quite easily, the sexiest thing they’d done so far. He swirled his finger around his rim, teasing himself before sliding his first finger in, letting out a moan to let Cassian know he’d started. He imagined it was Cassian, twisting his finger around before sticking in a second finger, moaning against it.

He got another message and struggled to open his phone with one hand. This time, it was a video of Cassian fucking into his own hand.

Bodhi grabbed for the lube, slicking his finger even more. His moan escaped in a stutter as he slid his third finger in and started fucking against his own hand.

“Cass…I’m ready. Please…” Bodhi wailed. He didn’t want to send himself over the edge just yet.

Finally, the door open and Bodhi groaned against his finger fucking, only to stop completely when he saw that Cassian was completely clothed in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Cassian let out a big yawn and stretch as he crossed over to the bed, not looking at Bodhi once as he pulled up the covers to slip under them.

“’Night, Bodhi,” he said in a yawn. Bodhi was still spread eagle on the other side of the bed, on top of the comforter, three fingers in his ass, with his dick lying heavily on his stomach, while Cassian was fully clothed, tucked in bed.

“What in the ever loving fuck are you doing?”

“Sleeping. Goodnight.” Cassian curled himself up into a ball and reached for the light on the nightstand.

Bodhi pulled his fingers out and crawled over to Cassian.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You did not just set me up.” Cassian’s breathing was already evening out. Bodhi yanked the cover off of Cassian and reached for his dick. Cassian looked mildly surprised at first, but couldn’t help but grin sheepishly. He was definitely still hard.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. Ha ha ha, very funny.”

“Sucks to think you’re being led on, doesn’t it?” Cassian said, pushing himself onto Bodhi as he spread his legs out, and pinning him in place.

“Was this your evil master plan for the whole phone sex incident? To get me to finger myself and then not follow through?”

Cassian was already wiggling his t-shirt over his head.

“Yes, but it backfired. I want you so bad now. Coming out here and seeing you fucking yourself is just about the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen.”

“You should have planned it out better. You should have had all these texts ready to go instead of sending them in the moment. Then you should’ve rigged it so that the monitor went off.” Bodhi watched as Cassian slipped his pajama bottoms and boxers off, slipped a condom on, and then re-positioned himself on top of Bodhi.

Cassian started licking the rim of Bodhi’s ear, earning him a gasp. “I’ll have to pay you for that piece of advice.”

Bodhi wrapped his hands around Cassian’s cock, guiding him towards his hole. “That payment better be fucking me until the morning.”

“Oh...ah…it…it is…” Cassian stuttered as he slid in. Bodhi clenched around him, but relaxed as Cassian slowly rocked his hips. Bodhi wrapped both his legs around Cassian as his hands gripped the sheets beside him. Their gazes were both focused on what was happening between them. Bodhi threw his head back as Cassian found the perfect angle, pushing against Bodhi’s prostrate.

“Fuck…yes…” was all he managed.

Cassian met Bodhi’s eyes, and they kissed in jerks until Cassian looked down again, balancing himself so he could take Bodhi’s cock in his hand. Bodhi watched Cassian run his thumb over the tip before he angled his hand to cup his cock and pump it in rhythm with his own thrusting.

“Tighter,” Bodhi begged. Cassian grinned and Bodhi clenched for a moment at the added pressure, causing Cassian to stutter his breathing.

They were lost watching each other, until Bodhi felt like he was thrown into a complete whiteout, his body tingling, the heat gathering at his crotch as he came, moaning out with his head thrown back against the pillow. Cassian followed him right after, his body quaking before he stuttered out a groan. He released Bodhi’s cock and slid out, collapsing his body on top of Bodhi as they kissed sweetly.

“How many…more times…can we do that this weekend...?” Cassian asked between planting kisses along Bodhi’s jawline.

Bodhi laughed. “As many times as we want…”

After cleaning themselves and re-dressing, they fell asleep wrapped up in one another. By early morning, they were both jolted awake by the power going out and the generator kicking on.

Bodhi gave Cassian a worried look. “I don’t mind being trapped here with you, I really don’t. But there’s something rather unsettling about knowing the power went out…”


	5. Chapter 5

The generator had clicked on with quite a noise, dimming the lights momentarily. Bodhi and Cassian were sitting up in bed, about to discuss what to do, when they were interrupted from their thoughts by the baby monitor buzzing and the screen showing them Poe fleeing from his room in what seemed to be terror. 

“Daddy!” his little voice carried through the hall. “There was a weird noise and everything went dark and then it stopped! Is a Yeti monster going to eat us?” Poe had finished his last words on their bed, crawling in between Cassian and Bodhi. Bodhi was suddenly thankful for the winter and their needing to put their pajamas back on.

Bodhi wrapped an arm around Poe, who was trying to nose dive into the blankets. He gave Cassian a look: it was he who had started the whole Yeti monster business. Bodhi ran circles across Poe’s back while Cassian seemed to be chewing his cheek.

“You’re safe, little one. It's stopped snowing, but the snow is so heavy, it must've done something to one of the power lines. Everything is alright. Why don't you and Mr. Cass-Daddy make breakfast again? I need to make some calls about getting us plowed out of here.”

Bodhi nudged at Poe, getting him to sit up a little. He nodded his head, gave his two daddy’s a thoughtful look, and crawled off the bed, holding a hand out to Cassian. “I want to make pancakes,” Poe said in a little voice. Bodhi couldn't help but smile, and Cassian chuckled. “I can't wait! I love pancakes,” Cassian added, winking back at Bodhi before being pulled from the bedroom.

With a dramatic groan Bodhi flopped back down on the bed. All he needed was a storm to snow them in and get Cassian fired from work for having to take too many days off with short notice.

There was a vibrating and musical tone coming from the bathroom, and Bodhi realized it was Cassian’s phone, clearly forgotten once it had been used to send Bodhi illicit pictures and messages the previous night.

As Bodhi peered down at the phone, he saw that it was Jyn, and decided to answer.

“Hey Jy-”

_“So? Did you propose? Did the ring fit? When’s the wedding? Can I pick out a dress for you? I'm really thinking a light lavender would suit you better than the traditional white.”_

As Jyn paused to take a breath, Bodhi was finally able to cut in. Except he wasn't entirely sure he was prepared to. Cassian and Bodhi had been dating for several months, but they hadn't even talked about moving in together. Let alone marriage.

“Um...Hi Jyn. This is Bodhi,” he said in a drawn out voice.

_“Oh. Oh fuck. Wow. Well. Good morning, Bodhi. Sleep well? How's Poe?”_

“Morning. I slept really well, until we woke up to a power outage. Poe was a little shaken up but he's fine now. Making breakfast with Cassian, actually. And what's this about marriage?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end, then what was clearly Jyn making noises.

_“What? Can't hear you? Signal’s breaking up! Bye!”_

_Call ended._

Bodhi felt like he'd been hit with a truck. He loved Cassian, and if he were to run in the room and get down on his knee with a ring, Bodhi would absolutely say yes. Yet his mind seemed to be running in a million directions.

Cassian was wonderful with Poe, and he really was like a second father. And Poe loved Cassian, it was more than evident.

Bodhi went over to his duffle bag and pulled out the box he'd gotten all done up for Cassian. He opened the lid and pulled out the key he'd put inside, a red ribbon tied at the top. Bodhi felt shock, joy and disappointment at the same time. He'd been so looking forward to surprising Cassian with a key to his house. Cassian, it seemed, had been looking forward to proposing to Bodhi. It was conflicting for Bodhi: wanting Cassian to propose, but having never talked about it before…

Bodhi was ready. Absolutely ready. No, this was a good thing. He wanted Cassian in his life forever.

“Breakfast is ready!” Cassian's cheery voice called from the doorway. “Hey, whatcha got there?”

Bodhi had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't heard Cassian return, and he was too late to hide the box and key. He hastily stuffed the key back inside and handed it to Cassian.

“It's uh...It's a key. To my house. I uh...Well I wanted you to...I was hoping maybe you'd move in with me. Us. Poe and I.”

Cassian ran to Bodhi's side and took the box, removing the key and clutching it in his hand, tears in his eyes as he kissed Bodhi.

“Yes! Yes, I would love to move in with you! Oh Bo, this is so perfect. I love you so much. Both of you. You're my family, and I would very much like to live with you.”

Bodhi smiled and nodded, about to wrap his arms around Cassian when they heard Cassian's phone beep from the bathroom.

“It's probably Jyn. She said she was going to call me this weekend,” Cassian said, dashing into the bathroom. There was a prolonged silence as Cassian finally reemerged from the bathroom, his phone held out as he stared down at the screen.

“So Jyn called you? Apparently she still thinks you have my phone,” Cassian said in a hollow voice.

“‘Sorry I told you Cassian was going to propose. He will, though. You two are an adorable couple and I know you'll love the ring he picked out.’”

Cassian sank down on the bed, his phone held out in one hand, and the box with the key to Bodhi's house in the other. Bodhi came around to the front of Cassian, cupping his cheek. Cassian looked up at him with a broken face, so Bodhi ran a thumb over his cheekbone as he spoke.

“Your phone rang, and I saw that it was Jyn so I answered. She immediately started asking if I had proposed. I mean you. Because she thought I was you. I know we didn't talk about marriage, but let's do it, Cassian. I love you, and I asked you to move in with me, and I'm ready for this step, too.”

Cassian groaned and flopped down on the bed.

“This is an incredibly fucked up mess. I love you, Bodhi. A lot. I love Poe, too. And I want to move in with you. And I want you to marry me. But I wasn't going to propose to you. Not now. I wanted to wait. Jyn must've been snooping in my apartment when she was over last. Fuck, Bo. I don't want to disappoint you, but I don't even have the ring with me. I was going to just...I wasn't going to yet.”

Bodhi laughed and flopped down beside Cassian, curling into his side. “Then let’s wait a little while. We’ll be trapped here for at least another day. And I really don't want a second-hand proposal. I want just the two of us. Maybe even a surprise?”

Cassian smiled and nodded, kissing Bodhi’s cheek. “Yes. I would love that. I want to move in, and I want to propose, and I want it to be a surprise.”

Bodhi sat back up, patting Cassian’s knee. “Good, it's settled then. Let's go have breakfast.”

\-------------------

The trio spent the majority of the morning shoveling. Bodhi called out to as many plow services as he could, finally finding one that could have them out by that afternoon. They hadn't gotten as much snow as they had thought, still over a foot, but the weight of the snow had snapped quite a few trees. And power lines.

Cassian and Bodhi stole glances and quick kisses with one another, a deepened bond between them. As they all sat cuddled around the fireplace, sipping coffee and waiting for the plow service to come, Bodhi decided to tell Poe about Cassian. As expected, he was overjoyed.

By about mid afternoon, they heard the crunch and grind of a plow truck slowly winding its way towards the house. Poe decided he needed to warn the plow service people about a possible Yeti monster, and so they all headed back outside.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent shoveling, and by dinner time, they were exhausted. They washed dishes and cleaned up, Bodhi packing up the groceries they hadn't used and bringing them out to the car while Cassian helped Poe get his things together. After a long talk, and much complaining from Poe, who was encouraged by an overly dramatic Cassian, they decided to drive back that night so that Cassian could get to work the next day.

With one final check of all the rooms, the trio left their cabin retreat, and they'd no sooner made it to the main road that Poe was asleep.

Cassian looked back at Poe sleeping, then turned to Bodhi. “Thanks for inviting me, by the way.”

Bodhi smiled, taking a hand off the steering wheel to pat at Cassian blindly. He missed his knee, making a bit of it by poking at any part of Cassian he could touch. Cassian giggled and Bodhi snorted.

“I love you, future husband. Promise your proposal is spectacular? I mean, better than Jyn doing it by accident?”

Cassian chuckled. “Oh it'll be the best. Just you wait.”

Somehow, Bodhi wasn't too convinced. But he was excited all the same. 


End file.
